


Scars Are Souvenirs You Never Lose

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXValentines Exchange, Fluff, Gladnis, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, brotherhood era, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Gladio plans a special date for Ignis for the lover's holiday, but never shows up. Ignis finally gets a phone call only to find out that Gladio's been injured.





	Scars Are Souvenirs You Never Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skrivarmelodi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/gifts).



> A gift for @Skrivarmelodi on Tumblr. Sorry I'm squeaking this in at the last minute, but I hope you enjoy it! I tried to hit all your likes. BH era, angst, fluff, a touch of humor, a little nsfw. Happy belated Valentine's Day! <3

The clicking of Ignis’ heeled shoes echoed through the corridors of the Citadel, empty at this late hour. He was hurrying towards the infirmary, completely caught up in his thoughts as he rushed to his boyfriend’s side. Gladio.

***

They had only been dating for a few months, and Gladio had planned a special date for them tonight, a holiday set aside for lovers. “Dress nice.” He’d instructed. “Meet me at this address.” It had all been very mysterious, and Ignis’ heart had been fluttering ever since.

So when he’d arrived at the small, upscale restaurant, he’d expected Gladio to be waiting for him. The maitre’d had shown him to a small table, and Ignis had ordered a glass of wine to help calm his nerves. Gladio was usually punctual, and Ignis found his tardiness concerning. He tried texting people down the list; Gladio, Noctis, Cor. No response.

An excruciating amount of time later, his phone rang. It was Noct.

“Noctis? Is everything alright?”

“Specs, haven’t you gotten the alerts? I was attacked this evening. Well, attem—“

Ignis had stood abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair.

“Are you injured?!”

“No! No, Specs, listen, I’m fine. Someone came at me with a knife, but Gladio stepped between us. He got cut, but he’s okay too. He should be at the infirmary. They want to keep him overnight for observation.”

Ignis had looked around, suddenly remembering his location. The other patrons were simultaneously not looking, and staring at him. He had tossed some gil on the table, and all but ran from the restaurant, immediately heading for the Citadel.

“I… I don’t know why I didn’t get the alerts, and I haven’t been able to get ahold of anyone all evening. Where are you?”

“Cor wanted me to stay the night at the Citadel, so I’m in my old rooms.”

Noctis had recently moved into an apartment outside of the Citadel. Ignis was supposed to move as well, but had yet to find something suitable.

“I—“ Ignis couldn’t get another word out before Noctis had cut him off.

“Shut up and go to him, Specs. I’m safe. And Prom’s here to keep me company.”

Ignis had acquiesced once he had his liege’s permission to worry about his boyfriend.

“Thank you, your Highness.”

***

Now that he was drawing close to the infirmary, doubts swirled in his mind. Why hadn’t he gotten an alert that the Prince was in danger? Was his security clearance not high enough? He wasn’t sworn in to the Crownsguard yet, he’d only just turned eighteen. Why hadn’t Gladio called or texted him? Ignis realized he was further down on Gladio’s priority list, but he thought his boyfriend would have at least tried to contact him. Had he completely forgotten about him in the aftermath of the attack?

Ignis’ heels clicked harder, faster as he approached the infirmary. Only one person would have the answers to his questions. Gladio.

He rounded a corner, and stopped in his tracks. An employee was locking the door to the infirmary, clearly leaving for the night.

“Excuse me, but I was looking for the prince’s Shield, Gladiolus. I was under the impression that he was spending the night in the infirmary.”

The bolts clicked into place as the older gentleman engaged the lock before turning. “Mr. Amicitia refused to spend the night as ordered, citing he had urgent business to attend to.”

Ignis’ lips pressed into a thin line, and he nodded at the employee in thanks. “Thank you for your assistance, have a good evening.”

Ignis turned on his heel, and rushed away. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his tailored jacket to see one last time if Gladio had tried to contact him, alas the screen was dark. He had no messages waiting. Icy unease coiled in his belly. Worry for his boyfriend’s health. Worry for their relationship.

With a defeated sigh Ignis stepped onto an elevator that would take him up to the residential area of the Citadel. His shoulders slumped the higher up he rose, until finally the elevator dinged and he exited into a dimly lit hallway, the bubbling of the lobby fountain providing white noise to his busy mind.

Hands in his pockets and head tucked low, Ignis walked down the hall towards his apartment, counting the tiles that passed beneath his feet to keep himself from overthinking things until he spoke with Gladio.

That was when he nearly tripped over a body holding up the corridor wall. His errant stumble seemed to awaken the man sitting against the polished black marble, long legs splayed across the hallway.

“My apolo—Gladio?”

The large man moaned, lifting his head from where it had slumped forward on his chest. Ignis’ gaze drifted up from the legs he’d nearly fallen over. Dressed in a dark suit, what had once been a crisp white shirt was now rumpled and rusty with dried blood. Alarmed, Ignis looked higher.

 “Oh, Gods, Gladiolus…”

Ignis fell to his knees by his boyfriend’s side, hands lifting to gently cup his face. Gladio’s face was bloodied, and there was a thick gauze pad covering the greater part of the left side of his face. Held in place with gauze wrapped around his temples, the wound it was covering must be serious indeed.

“Nng, Iggy.”

Gladio tried to sit up, and Ignis helped get him all the way to his feet.

“M’sorry, Ig…”

Ignis ducked under one of Gladio’s arms, shouldering his weight as he unlocked his apartment.

“Shh, let’s get you inside.”

Ignis toed the door shut behind them, and got Gladio to the couch. Gladio hissed quietly in pain as he sunk down, causing Ignis to frown. Ignis tried to think things through for a moment before he opened his mouth. Gladio had been sitting in the hallway by his front door, and had appeared to have fallen asleep. He must have been given a sizeable dose of pain killers.

“Gladio? Are you alright?”

That was the most important question. He knew Noct was safe already, now he needed to determine the extent of Gladio’s injury.

“Noct’s fine, not even a scratch.”

Gladio slowly slid down further on the couch, until he was half reclined.

“That’s not what I asked…”

Ignis took one of Gladio’s hands between his own, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Gladio seemed to be nodding back off. Ignis didn’t know if the other man had eaten, or if he was thirsty, or what care he needed.

“Gladio.”

A soft snore drifted through the apartment. Ignis sighed. It must have been horse tranquilizers they’d given Gladio. Well, they had expected him to spend the night. But the Prince’s Shield had had ‘urgent business’ to attend to. Ignis smiled softly, then. The terrible thoughts that had plagued him all evening, the questions he still didn’t have answers to, they all disappeared as he realized that Gladio had come to him as soon as he was able. He had been Gladio’s urgent business.

Ignis reached over to give Gladio’s shoulder a gentle shake.

“Gladiolus, come now, let’s get you into bed.”

Gladio shook his head, and immediately regretted it.

“No. Iggy, I… I can make it home.”

Gladio could barely stay awake, never mind make it out of the Citadel to the Amicitia manor.

“Don’t be absurd, you’re spending the night and I won’t take no for an answer. Now, off to bed with you.”

Gladio resisted when Ignis tried to pull him upright.

“No. No, Ig, the couch will be fine. I… “

Gladio’s uncovered eye, glassy and half-lidded since Ignis’ arrival, briefly came into focus.

“Iggy, please. We…”

Gladio trailed off, and with great effort pushed himself up straight. Their physical relationship had been pretty tame thus far, and Gladio had certainly never spent the night before, so Ignis appreciated his gentlemanly insistence.

“Nonsense. We’ll just be sleeping, Gladio. I’m not leaving you out here by yourself, doped up half out of your wits. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my recently injured partner on the couch? A terrible one, that’s what. Now, let’s get on with it.”

Ignis stood, and reached his hand down to Gladio. He could see the wheels turning slowly in Gladio’s mind, but the other man finally reached up and allowed Ignis to lead him to his bedroom. He deposited Gladio on the side of the bed, and started rifling through a drawer to find him something to wear.

By the time Ignis turned around, an old T-shirt that was much too big for him, and a pair of cotton sleep pants in hand, Gladio had managed to loosen his tie, and unbutton his dress shirt part way.

Ignis smiled softly, and laid the sleep clothes on the bed. “Here, allow me to assist.” His fingers deftly undid the remaining buttons, and if his fingers lingered slightly on Gladio’s exposed skin, well, the other man didn’t complain. “You are quite handsome all dressed up.” Ignis thought that was the biggest understatement he had ever uttered.

Gladio looked up; face soft, the drugged haze had returned to his eyes.

“I’ll make it up to you, Iggy. Promise.”

With no small amount of wrestling, Ignis was able to divest Gladio of his suit, each piece folded into a neat pile on the bed. Getting him into the night clothes he’d prepared was no easy task either. The shirt and sleep pants were both tight, and Gladio grew sleepier by the minute.

Ignis got Gladio under the covers, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He went through the motions of his own nighttime routine, and finally eased in beside his boyfriend. Gladio’s breathing was soft, and the bed was warm. Ignis decided that he very much liked having Gladio in his bed, and found himself lying close to him despite his better judgment. Gladio made him feel comfortable, and safe.

Ignis didn’t bother setting an alarm. It had been a long night, and they were both off the next day. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his lips, and his fingertips touching Gladio’s back.

 

Soft light filtered through the bedroom curtains, teasing Ignis awake. It wasn’t the only thing teasing him, however. He let out a quiet gasp. In the night Gladio had snuggled up against his back, and there was now a heavy arm around his waist. There was also the not-so-small matter of his boyfriend’s morning wood pressing against his backside.

Ignis wasn’t sure what to do, other than lay there in Gladio’s embrace. He knew Gladio’s erection was perfectly natural, especially given the current state of his own dick, but it did nothing to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

Ignis tried clearing his throat, and shifting his weight, but Gladio didn’t budge. He fingered over the muscled forearm pinning him in place, and whispered.

“Gladio? Gladio, are you awake?”

There was actually movement, and a small grunt behind him.

“No.”

Ignis couldn’t help but smile. “How are you feeling?”

“My face fucking hurts, otherwise…” Gladio’s voice trailed off, and he pulled Ignis even closer to him. “This is a pretty nice way to wake up in the morning, Ig.”

Ignis threaded his fingers with the hand on his stomach.

“Iggy? I’m sorry I didn’t call you last night. I was trying to call for back up when that prick took a swipe at Noct. I dropped my phone so I could get between them. I took a hit to the face, and my phone got smashed while subduing the guy. I was kinda surprised that you never showed up. A little hurt, too. So I just came to your apartment to wait. I’m sorry our date was ruined.”

Ignis was overcome with guilt, never once had he considered how Gladio must have felt last night, and now he had his answers.

“Oh, Gladiolus, I’m so sorry.” He wiggled in Gladio’s grasp until he could turn and look him in the eye. “I never got the alert about the attack. I tried contacting you, Noct, and the Marshal while I was waiting on you at the restaurant. Noct finally called to tell me what happened. I rushed back to the Citadel as soon as I found out.”

Ignis reached out and ran his fingertips along the edge of the bandages, concern clearly etched on his face.

“How bad is it?”

Gladio caught Ignis’ fingers, and brought them to his lips for a kiss.

“I bled like a stuck pig, but it’s actually pretty shallow. My eye is fine, but I’m cut from about here to here.” He demonstrated with a careful touch to the top of his forehead, and another at the bottom of his cheek, almost down to his jawline. “The doctor glued the edges of my skin back together, but it’ll probably leave a pretty good scar.”

“Oh, Gladio…”

Ignis laid his hand on the unmarred side of Gladio’s face, and leaned in for a soft kiss. Gladio deepened the kiss in intervals, until he took Ignis’ breath away. When they came up for air, Gladio had a little smirk on his lips.

“Iggy, I could have died last night.”

Ignis’ brow creased as the words that came out of Gladio’s mouth belied the expression on his face.

“Gladiolus, are… are you trying to get sympathy intimacy from me?”

Gladio’s smirk turned into a full grin.

“Well, we are in bed together, and I’ve been pressed up against you since I woke up.” He leaned close, as if to whisper conspiratorially. “I can tell you’re hard up for me.”

Ignis blushed from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes.

“You are an incorrigible scoundrel! I have half a mind to poke at your bandages.” Ignis’ eyes narrowed, but there was no venom to his words.

Gladio just smirked again, and leaned in for another kiss. Another deep one that stole Ignis’ breath away, and made the edges of his mind hum with white noise. There was no doubt that his morning erection had become harder as they flirted and kissed.

Rather than justify Gladio’s crass flirting with words, he tangled their legs and pressed the length of his body to his boyfriend’s. Gladio let out a soft moan into Ignis’ mouth. Ignis smiled; maybe their failed date could be redeemed after all.


End file.
